


Sam's Story

by EmptyWithout



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:57:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10082477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptyWithout/pseuds/EmptyWithout
Summary: Sam is kidnapped and brutally tortured by men who want something from him.  Something he doesn't think he has...Dean eventually saves him but his recovery is long and difficult.  And what Sam becomes soon after that, surprises Dean and Cas, and could forever alter the brother's relationship.





	1. Taken

“Sam! Sammy!” Dean’s desperate cries to his brother echoed down the hallway. His hands braced the smooth walls as he tried to keep his balance. His eyes squinted in the light that now seemed too bright, and he stumbled down the steps that led into the bunker’s kitchen, his head spinning, and his legs failing him.   
He was frantically trying to fight the effects of the sedative that had been injected into his back. His muscles gave out, and panic set in. He collapsed onto the floor, no longer able to hold onto consciousness. 

*********

“Dean! Dean!” Cas’s concerned voice pulled Dean from his unconscious state. He gently shook Dean’s shoulder, carefully turning him over on his back, resting his head in his lap. Dean moved slowly, his brain still fuzzy from whatever it was that had knocked him out. His body felt very heavy.  
“Cas?” Dean recognized his angel looking down at him. He was lying on the cold floor of the kitchen, with Cas sitting cross-legged underneath him. He struggled to get up, and Cas helped him to a fully seated position, leaning him up against the cabinet. Dean struggled to stay upright, and Cas had to keep him from falling over again.

“Dean, what’s going on? Where’s Sam? And why has the warding disappeared?”  
Dean reached his hand up to his head, rubbing his temple. He struggled to remember what happened to him…Sam missing? Warding failed? What was going on? Slowly, the fuzziness began to wear off and the pieces began to fall back into place. Moments later, Dean’s eyes widened with fear when he remembered what had happened.

“Someone took Sam!” he yelled, reaching out to grab Cas’s arm. Cas reached up and took Dean’s extended hand. The angel’s touch helped to calm him slightly, but when Sam was in danger, it was hard to stay calm.

“Dean, who took him?” Cas’s eyebrows furrowed with concern.

“I don’t know…there were four of them. I never saw their faces. They drugged me, and they drugged him, too! They grabbed him and just disappeared!” Cas listened intently, his blue eyes squinting with concern as Dean recalled what had happened.

Dean remembered that he had tried to save Sam, but they were too fast for him. He didn’t even realize what had hit him before it was too late. The intruders had attacked from behind while the boys were hunched over one of the long tables in the library, looking at the computer screen at the latest lore. As always, Sam was seated with Dean standing behind him looking over his shoulder. With both of them distracted, it was easy to overtake Dean, then grab Sam in their moment of confusion.

Dean had felt a piercing pain in his right shoulder. Before he could turn to react, they had already grabbed Sam. The four of them overtook the brothers very quickly, for they had drugged Sam as well.   
“We don’t need you,” hissed one of them. He pushed Dean to the floor, and in his weakened state, Dean toppled over backwards easily. He looked up and saw three others grabbing a flailing Sam.

“Dean!” the younger Winchester shouted, fear in his voice. Sam tried to reach out for his brother, but his captors were strong…and he had no chance.

And then they all just…disappeared.


	2. Sam's Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wakes up. There is pain. He struggles with what is happening to him.  
> (This chapter turned out shorter than expected...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, it's going to start to get a little torture-y in here. The pain begins in chapter 2 and gets graphic in chapter 3. You have been warned

Sam opened his eyes, squinting into the dim light. 

Slowly, he began to take in his surroundings. His brain was fuzzy and heavy, and it was very hard to keep his eyes open. The first thing he noticed was that he couldn’t move. He was strapped to a table, his arms tied down away from his body, out to either side of him, and his legs were chained together directly to the table he was lying on.

What the hell?

Sam’s heart began to pound, his heartbeat increasing with fear. Where was he? What had happened?

He tried to look around, to get a sense of his surroundings, but he couldn’t. His head wasn’t strapped down, but his chest was, and the fuzziness in his head made it almost impossible to lift his head to get a good look. He was in a dark, dimly lit room. The walls appeared to be made of stone and the air smelled damp. There was only one light source, which Sam took to be very small window just above his head and behind him, so he was unable to look out. He was barefoot, he noticed, too. He still wore his jeans and t-shirt, layered with a red plaid flannel. 

And he was in pain. Immense pain. Everything hurt.

The straps that help him were extraordinarily tight. His hands and arms would not budge. There was no leverage to work with. He was securely fastened to the table. His muscles were pulled so tight; it felt like he was being slowly ripped apart.

His head was throbbing and his shoulder was on fire. He looked over as far as he could, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw his own blood. Sam started to panic. He tried to call out for his brother, but he only managed a very weak whisper.

“Dean…” Two tears fell down his cheeks, leaving tracks in the layer of dirt that had settled there.

He couldn’t quite make sense of what was happening, as his mind couldn’t hang on to a thought for more than a few seconds. He was confused, cold, and scared. Shapes and sounds were coming in and out of focus, and he began to have terrifying thoughts about Dean. Where was his brother? He desperately tried to recall how he got here, but he only saw flashes. He had a vague recollection of being grabbed and Dean reaching out to him. But he couldn’t remember anything else.

And then he heard the sound of a heavy door being opened. 

“Well, well. Look what we have here.”


End file.
